


Gravediggers

by mimi_chi



Category: Black Lagoon, Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balalaika enlists the Varia's help in an undertaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravediggers

The photographs really hadn't done Xanxus any justice.

On paper he had looked like any surly, foul tempered young mafioso. The scars were interesting of course ( there had been a few stray thoughts about how he had gotten them, what kind of similarities they might have based on them, and if anyone dared call him some version of 'fry face' to his face ) but weren't enough to make her want to hire him. Usually she avoided hiring Italians altogether, seeing as her experience with them were they were swaggering buffoons more interested in their dicks and machismo to be of any real use to her, but seeing as how the Vongola family had been connected to the incident in question and the fact that the Varia had a fearsome reputation that had made some of her own men look wary was enough to give them an interview.

“Welcome to Roanapur, gentlemen.” Balalaika greeted cordially in Russian when Xanxus and his right hand man were shown in, moving away from the spot by the window where she was smoking a cigar to shake both of their hands.

Both of them have firm and assured grips without the hand crushing bullshit that some other men would try to pull, and when Balalaika suggested that she talk shop solely with Xanxus, it wasn't met with as much resistance as she would have thought. Superbia Squalo only gave a small shrug and sat down to accept some tea, and Xanxus swept past her as she held the door open for him, already lord of the castle.

She shut the door behind them, giving the two right hand men a cheeky wave as she did, well aware that the heavy metal reinforced door would give her less than a split second of protection if the other man believed his boss to be in danger.

Xanxus was already pouring some of her best whiskey into a glass, and while the invasion of her alcohol rankled slightly, she accepted the glass he gave her without comment, leaning against the desk as he took a seat. There were a few moments of silence where they sized each other up, before Balalaika decided to break the silence smoothly.

“I'm sure you're aware of the recent disappearance of the Giegue Family, and the vacuum of power that was left in their wake.” Balalaika started, gauging Xanxus' expression, impressed despite herself at the utter bored impassiveness on his face. The man had presence and a remarkable poker face, she would give him that, but she had years of experience on him and reading men like him. There was a flicker of recognition that he hadn't hid quickly enough. “It would be advantageous if that vacuum was kept open a little longer.”

If Balalaika was wet behind the ears, that intense and unyielding stare that Xanxus was leveling at her might have cowed her into explaining more details, the intricate hows and whys, but for now that red gaze was merely amusing, and she knocked back the rest of her drink, setting the glass on the table. She had a feeling the other man already knew the details anyway, and had just been expecting her to confirm what he already knew.

“It would be considered an S-Rank mission.” Xanxus finally said, voice rumbling and low, and she knew it was the Varia's way of stating price. Well. While she could certainly pay, why should she have to?

“A little housekeeping is S-Rank? Has the Varia lost its teeth?” She asked mildly, and there was a flicker of irritation at that small jab, and she kept her face neutral despite the urge to smirk. Perhaps in a few years he might be formidable, but for now, he was still rough around the edges. Once he managed to reign in that temper, well. It would be a bit of a shame, and also she figured, impossible.

“There's a flood of upstarts trying to fill that spot.” Xanxus said matter of factly, annoyance lacing his voice. “It would be at least eight months before you would get your desired results.”

And didn't that pique Balalaika's interest, her mouth curving upwards around her cigar as she surveyed Xanxus.

“What do you know about my desires?” She asked, voice low and smoky, and it might have been misconstrued as seductive if they both weren't business and barely restrained chaos. Xanxus' face remained admirably neutral, but there was a fire lit in his red eyes, unquenchable and near maniac in its fervor.

“The grave diggers worked independently of the Bratva while still claiming a rank higher than your own.” Xanxus said almost lazily, the implication clear. Well, then that made this quicker and easier.

“You certainly have done your homework.” She said, pleased enough to retrieve the whiskey bottle to refill both of their glasses. “If you know that, why should I hire you instead of one of your competitors?” That question got a soft snort out of Xanxus as he drained his glass, and she was sure he nearly rolled his eyes.

“The cartel don't have the subtlety.” Which was hilarious coming from the man who dragged a squad full of loud flashy murderers with him wherever he went. “The yakuza don't operate well outside of their home turf. Some of the shittier assassination squads would be cheaper, but their failure rate is higher.” There was a small pause before he grinned, the small gesture transforming his whole face. “You wouldn't want to lose any of your men.”

“A problem the Varia doesn't have.” Balalaika mused, taking a drag of her cigar. When Xanxus offered no argument, she smiled sharply, eyes narrowing. “I don't care about how you run your organization, but if any of this backfires onto my men, I'll kill every single on of you without losing any sleep over it.” While the threat didn't exactly seem to cow Xanxus, he did take it in, eyes searching her face. He nodded once to show he understood, curtly and nearly easy to miss, but it made Balalaika smile nonetheless. “Excellent.” She held out her hand, which Xanxus took upon standing. “I look forward to watching you work.”


End file.
